Taken To The Cleaners
by charis100
Summary: DI Neil Manson's never had much luck in love. Is that about to change?
1. Default Chapter

I usually write The Lord of the Rings fanfic, but I figured this was the only way I was gonna get my hands on Neil Manson…

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Thames Television and I seek to make no financial gain from their use

**Taken to The Cleaners**

DS Hunter had been explaining the main points of the operation.

"…suspected of credit card fraud. It's a quiet area so surveillance is tricky, but we've got an obo set up in the flat of the next door neighbour, who's a local solicitor."

Neil nodded shortly. "Fine. I expect a quick result on this one so let's get on with it."

That had been over a week ago and they had had no luck. Neil decided they may as well cut their losses and try something else.

He rang the doorbell, checking out the local area as he waited. The street was a quiet cul-de-sac and any cars loitering would have been immediately evident. Especially to someone watching for anything suspicious.

"Phil." Neil greeted his DS abruptly as he entered the flat.

"Guv." Phil tried to hide his surprise. He liked to appear as if he was never surprised by anything.

"Anything turn up?" Neil asked coolly.

"Not a peep. He's in there but he's had no visitors and hasn't gone out all week."

"Has someone tipped him off, d'you think?" Neil enquired, glancing round the hallway. Black and white photographs of New York and London covered the walls and the paint was a warm shade of ochre.

Phil shrugged. "Only Miss Jackson knows we're here and I don't think…" He shook his head. "He might have seen us arriving."

"Seems a bit of a waste of time then, doesn't it?" Neil said brusquely. "Pack up and get back to the station. Try working on local snouts – see if we can get anything out of them."

Phil opened his mouth to protest and then closed it again, nodding. He knew better than to argue with the DI – especially when his mind had been made up.

Neil followed him into the lounge where they had set up their camera at the front window, looking out onto the street. It had an excellent view of the front gate of the neighbouring property – that is, if anyone ever used it.

"Guv." Susi greeted him. She had obviously overheard the conversation in the hall and was already busy packing their equipment.

Manson gave her a vague nod and waited impatiently while they got everything together.

"Oh." Susi exclaimed as they were walking towards the cars.

"What is it?" Phil asked, looking over at her.

"I forgot to plug the phone line back in after I took the modem out." She pulled a face at her own forgetfulness and tried to juggle the large box she was holding to go back.

Neil sighed in exasperation.

"You two get back to the station – I'll see to it."

He caught the keys Susi threw to him deftly in one hand and turned sharply, making his way back to the front door.

Damn, he thought once he got in, he'd forgotten to ask Susi where the phone plug was. He looked around the lounge for the handset and spotted it on the bookshelf. He strode over and looked behind – nothing – sighed in exasperation, and got down on his knees to search under the table.

A car door slammed outside, but he paid it no heed. The knees of his expensive suit were fast acquiring dust from under the table and he was having no luck finding the damned plug.

"Hello." An amused voice came from the doorway.

Neil turned to look behind him and in doing so, bumped his head on the table leg.

"Shit." he muttered, struggling to his feet with as much grace as he could muster.

A slim brunette was standing in the doorway of the lounge, biting her lower lip to stop herself smiling although there was an amused glint in her dark eyes. She was wearing a smart navy suit and carrying a brown leather briefcase.

"Have they cleared out?" she asked, indicating the empty space by the window with a tilt of her head.

Neil nodded and tersely introduced himself, flipping open his warrant card.

"DI Neil Manson, Sunhill."

"A DI? I am honoured." She smiled slightly to negate the sarcasm.

"You must be Miss Jackson."

"Please – Ava." She smiled at his raised eyebrow and explained "My mother was a fan of old movies."

"We've concluded the obo so you won't be seeing us again." Neil explained curtly.

Ava nodded in comprehension and stood aside to allow him to leave.

"Thanks for letting us use your place." Neil indicated the phone on the shelf. "Your phone's still unplugged." And by the time she looked back, he was gone and the door was shutting with a slam.

"Bye then." she murmured dryly, slipped off her heels, placing her case in the hall, and with a sigh, she padded into the lounge, stripping off her suit jacket as she went. It had been a hard day and she was extremely glad to be home. To arrive and find an attractive policeman in the house had been a bonus. She definitely knew who to ask for next time she needed a policeman, she joked to herself.

She flung the jacket carelessly onto the back of the sofa and, hearing raised voices, padded over to the open window, the wood laminate floor soothingly cool on her aching feet.

It took her just a moment to take in what she was seeing. DI Manson had been accosted by the subject of the police surveillance – her neighbour – armed with a baseball bat.

"Shit!" she exclaimed as the man raised the weapon and swung it into the DI.

Running for the door, her stocking feet slipping slightly on the wooden floor, she paused to grab her phone off the hall table and headed for the door. Her fingers fumbled on the keys in her hurry as she threw open the door with one hand and dialled with the other.

"Yes? Police please – and ambulance. There's a policeman being assaulted at 19 Heath…" she rattled off her address quickly and efficiently, running out onto the pavement.

Just as she did so, the man aimed a vicious blow at DI Manson, catching his head a glancing blow after being deflected off the arm the DI had raised to protect himself. Ava could hear the crack of the bone from where she was and the DI grimaced and slumped against the car, sliding to the floor as blood trickled from the wound on his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Ava screamed at him, putting as much disgust and fury into her voice as she could manage. "Get away from him!"

At the sound of her shout, the suspect took a step back, more in surprise than anything else. He raised the bat as he watched her hurtling towards them. She placed herself between him and the now prone figure of the DI, the adrenalin surging through her body.

The man glared at her, then recognised her as his neighbour and frowned, unsure.

"E's a copper." he growled, pointing the bat at the figure sullenly.

Ava squared up to him, getting in his face, real fury replacing the earlier feigned effort.

"What?" she said with a sneer. "And I'm supposed to check out my boyfriends with you before I start seeing them!" For a moment they stood, glaring at one another, before she added forcibly "I've called the police." She waved her mobile challengingly in his face.

Neighbours across the street had come out of their houses and the audience made her feel slightly more secure. He had also spotted the onlookers and with a scowl, turned and jogged to his car, tossing the bat inside and screeching out of the street.

Ava put out a hand and steadied herself on the side of the car as her legs began to tremble.

"Christ." she muttered to herself, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath before kneeling by the side of the injured man and feeling urgently in his neck for a pulse. She could feel it immediately – strong and steady, thank God.

Ava lifted his head off the hard pavement and cradled it in her lap, uncaring of the blood she was getting on her hands and skirt. Some of her neighbours crossed the street to see if there was anything they could do and she explained that an ambulance had already been called, before turning her attention to the DI.

"DI Manson?" What had his name been? Ah, that was it. "Neil. Neil!" she called gently.

He moaned and opened his eyes, slowly, staring at her with an unfocused gaze.

"Hi." She smiled down at him, concern evident in her dark eyes. "The ambulance is on its way. Just – stay awake. OK?"

He nodded slightly to show he understood. His arm hung crooked at his side, obviously broken, and his head wound was bleeding profusely.

Ava looked at one of the bystanders, a woman she knew vaguely to say hi to of a morning.

"Can you get me something for his head? A towel or something. To stop the bleeding." The woman nodded and disappeared around the back of the car.

Ava noticed the mobile still clutched in her hand with the line open to the emergency services.

"Where the hell is that ambulance?" she asked urgently, hoping the operator was still there.

"They should be with you in 2 minutes." the operator answered calmly, and Ava could now hear the sirens as they grew closer. The neighbour appeared with a towel which Ava took off her gratefully and pressed firmly to the wound, staunching the bleeding.

Noticing the DI had closed his eyes again, she spoke steadily to him, keeping her tone light and unconcerned

"Neil! No sleeping on the job!" and gave him a smile she did not feel as he re-opened his eyes.

An unmarked police car screamed into the street, an ambulance right behind it. The car had barely stopped when DS Phil Hunter had jumped out and run across to them, falling to his knees by her side.

He greeted Ava and then asked urgently "How is he? We were on our way back to the station when we got the call." He was dismayed by the amount of blood on her.

She shrugged, glancing at him, and stared across to where the paramedics were pounding up the pavement towards her.

Susi joined them and, as the paramedics lifted their boss from her lap, she and Phil helped her to her feet.

"Christ." Ava muttered as her legs almost gave way. "Look at me." Her hands were red with Manson's blood and her skirt was stiff with it. She lifted her hand and stared at it, bemused, as it shook uncontrollably.

"You're going into shock." Susi explained gently, and putting an arm around her, began to lead Ava back to her front door. Ava paused as the DI was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

"Shouldn't someone go with him?" she asked hazily.

Phil nodded in affirmation and jogged over to the ambulance, climbing up into the back of it.

Susi sat Ava down in the lounge, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'll just radio in and then I'll make us some tea."

Ava nodded as Susi left the room, dialling a number on her mobile. She shivered, her hands icy and trembling. The smell of blood wafted up from her skirt and hands, bitter and metallic, making her feel queasy. She had to get these clothes off, and pulling herself to her feet, stumbled into her bedroom, fingers fumbling on the buttons of her blouse.

Coming out her bedroom a few minutes later, washed and in trousers and a comfy fleece, she met Susi bearing two mugs of tea. She dumped the blood stained clothing on the hall floor, feeling much better.

She accepted a mug of tea from Susi, cradling its warmth in her hands as she wandered into the lounge.

"How are you feeling?" Susi enquired solicitously.

"Better, thanks." Taking a swift sip of hot tea, Ava sat down on the sofa.

"We'll need to interview you." Susi told her, and as Ava pulled a face, added kindly, "When you're ready. Can I call someone for you?"

Ava shook her head, watching the steam rise from her mug distractedly. "I'll be fine. Is there any news?"

Susi frowned slightly and shook her head. "Listen – I'll call you later and let you know." Over the past couple of days she had started to get to know the woman and liked her.

"Thanks Susi, I'd appreciate that."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a work in progress and may be subject to change. I've put it up as I'm am going to moving around a lot soon and need to put it somewhere! All spelling/grammar errors are mine own as my usual beta reader is over-worked and under-paid. ;-) Reviews are always nice.**

CHAPTER TWO

Phil walked out of the lift and stood staring at the sign. Even though he'd been to St Hugh's numerous times it was still like a maze to him. He turned in what he thought was the right direction and bumped into someone hurrying the other way.

He grasped the person's shoulders to stop himself tripping over them.

"Ava?"

"Hi Phil." Ava greeted him cheerfully.

He eyed at her appraisingly. "You been to see the DI?"

She grinned in affirmation. "Just thought I'd check on him. He's asleep by the way."

Phil nodded and made to walk away, and she made her way to the lift. He stopped and called back to her

"You're coming in tomorrow for an interview?"

She paused getting into the lift, nodded and with a wave of her hand, was gone.

Phil continued along the corridor and peered in through the window at Neil. A nurse was bustling around the bed, tucking in sheets and Phil nodded to her as he came in.

Neil looked pale and tired, but apart from that he was his usual expressionless self, Phil thought wryly. His left arm was in plaster and he had a large sticking plaster over his left eye.

"I see you've just had a visitor." Phil told his boss smugly. Neil looked at the nurse on her way out. Phil followed his gaze.

"No. I just saw Ava Jackson leaving." he explained.

Neil shook his head tersely and looked slightly mystified.

Phil shrugged. "Well, she did say you were asleep." He sat down heavily on the edge of the bed and Neil winced slightly.

"What's up?" he asked irritably, heaving himself up onto the pillows.

"Nothing." Phil said in an annoyingly light tone, picking some grapes off the bunch and tossing them into his mouth. "I thought I'd just come and see how you are. What was it?" He ticked the points off on his fingers. "Concussion, broken arm, 2 broken ribs and extensive bruising. So, how are you?"

"Sore." Neil told him, dryly.

"You would have been more bruised if Ava – Miss Jackson - hadn't stepped in." He tilted his head and regarded the DI, his blue eyes interested in his reaction. "We interviewed the neighbours later and apparently she faced Simmons down – stood between you and him."

Neil was silent. He could remember a pair of brown eyes looking down on him with concern, and a swathe of dark hair. He recalled feeling vaguely annoyed that she was stopping him from sleeping by calling his name. He remembered she had been – pretty. He pursed his lips thoughtfully.

Phil continued, deliberately not looking at Manson. "She also apparently seemed to imply you were more than just a friend. Quick thinking." He nodded approvingly. "That way she didn't tip him off that we're interested in him."

"Have you interviewed her yet?" Neil asked Phil, keeping his thoughts to himself, as was his want.

"She's coming in tomorrow, Suzie's taking a statement." Phil responded, offhand.

"Let me see a copy of it sometime, Phil."

Phil raised an eyebrow but knew better than to remark further. "Sure, Neil."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doorbell rang shrilly. Ava flicked on the hall light and unlocked the door, pulling it open.

She stared for a second in surprise before giving her visitor a welcoming if puzzled smile.

"DI Manson. This is a surprise."

He stood on the doorstep, lit only in the light from the hall, his left arm in a sling and a scar over his eye. He seemed oddly unsure for one usually so confident.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Hi."

Ava opened the door wider to allow him to pass.

"I was just making tea… or perhaps something stronger?"

"Tea's great - thanks."

Neil walked into the lounge where she told him to make himself at home. When she came in from the kitchen he was studying her book shelves.

"I read your statement." he told her reticently.

She nodded but said nothing, placing the tea tray down on the coffee table and taking her place on the sofa. She looked up at him expectantly but he did not sit, instead he stood by the window, holding the mug. His whole demeanour was reserved.

"I wanted to thank you – things could have been a lot worse if you hadn't stepped in."

She shrugged, unconcerned. "Anyone would have done the same." She got the feeling he was not used to be in someone else's debt and told him so.

For the first time, an austere smile touched his lips as if he appreciated her honesty.

"No. You're right." His eyes were serious. "I try not to get myself into situations like that."

"It's fine, DI Manson. You don't owe me anything." she told him evenly, smiling in return.

"Neil, please."

Ava cocked her head over to one side again to look at him. "Is that an order or a request?" and grinned playfully before shrugging "Sorry. I couldn't resist." She had the grace to blush slightly.

He gave her a cautious smile. So, he does have a sense of humour, Ava thought briefly.

"How about I owe you a drink?"

She considered making another quirky comment but thought better of it. Somehow, the thought of getting to know this guy better made her spine tingle. She'd always had a weakness for the strong, silent type.

"OK." Ava agreed simply.

They made arrangements for him to pick her up on Friday at 8pm and she showed him to the door.

He stood for a moment in the doorway, his face guarded as he glanced at her. Warmth fanned along her spine. God, he was sexy. Her mind was screaming that she shouldn't be doing this but she found herself staring at his mouth. His lips quirked slightly in barely a smile and Ava found herself holding her breath. He hesitated for a moment and then was gone.

She closed the door firmly after watching him drive away and leant against the hall wall, feeling slightly dazed.

"Oh for goodness sake," she reprimanded herself with amusement, "pull yourself together."


End file.
